


Who Wants to Live Forever

by j_gabrielle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark!Hank, Dubious Consent, M/M, Moodboard Inspired, Peasant!Connor, Warlord!Hank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The man’s eyes are fixed on him now. “Please sir.” He holds the gold up again, but this time, careful enough to maintain eye contact just so that he can watch the way the man flickers his gaze to the front of his tunic, tracing the beads of perspiration on his chest. “We can give you whatever you need.” He says.The man tilts his head, considering. “And what if I only want one thing.”





	Who Wants to Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/post/175594009419/moodboard-inspiration-hank-x-connor-ft)
> 
> Title from 'Who Wants To Live Forever' by Queen, which is one of the songs from Highlander because (to no one's surprise) I was thinking of Highlander when I did this.
> 
> Rating might go up in the next chapter.

Connor runs as fast as his legs can carry him over the hill, fast enough to intercept the man on the horse.

“Gods above! What are you trying to do boy?! Get yourself killed?” The man shouts, reining in his spooked mount before it could trample Connor.

“Please. Sir, please…” Connor pants, holding up the sack of coin. It is everything he could gather on such short notice. The gold rattles as it is jostled, but then man is unmoved. “We need you to protect us. Our stores won’t last the winter if the raiders attack us again.” Connor swallows, straightening himself. The movement causes his father’s tunic, too large on his skinny frame, to slip off his shoulder.

And that’s when he sees it; the way the man’s eyes flicker in interest at the tease of bare skin. Connor leaves his tunic be, taking a step forward. The man’s eyes are fixed on him now. “Please sir.” He holds the gold up again, but this time, careful enough to maintain eye contact just so that he can watch the way the man flickers his gaze to the front of his tunic, tracing the beads of perspiration on his chest. “We can give you whatever you need.” He says.

The man tilts his head, considering. “And what if I only want one thing.”

“Then that can be given too.” Connor says in an almost whisper, staying his ground even as the man dismounts from his horse. The man comes close enough that Connor can smell the leathers on him coupled with the stench of sweat and travel. The glint of his sword catches his attention for a moment before he looks back to the man. His momentary distraction did not go unnoticed.

The man smirks. With a quick arm around Connor, he pulls him close, leaning over til their faces are close enough that he can see the shadows of the man’s face. “Then, I’ll be expecting that first payment tonight.”

Connor shivers, and he does not think it has anything thing to do with the chill that creeps up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
